Peter Saves The Day
by BlackDarknessFalls
Summary: Peter saves an abused Emma from killing herself because of her abused life. But something happened Emma dissapears will Peter get his love back or will he die from loneliness and does Emma have a secret brother PLEASE READ AND REVIEW IT IS MUCH BETTER ON THE INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Save Me Please

"Get up you bitch" The gruff man yelled at the 13 year old Emma. She yelped as she fell over from the force of the kick her foster father, Jack as he kicked her with all his might. He got mad at her because she had accidently broken one of the plates while cleaning the dishes.

Why does this always happen to me? she thought in her head as Jack kept beating her and yelling at her.

Peter looked in from the living room window he saw his angel being abused but he could not possibly walk in there with out killing that man that dare touch his angel his his Emma.

"Oh Emma I am so sorry." He said ducking as she looked out the window.

"You bitch no wonder they gave you up your worthless. You aren't worthy of their time!" He kicked her again. Emma knew he had broken pretty much every single bone in her body.

"Get out of my sight!" he yelled her kicking her hard in the ankle. She felt unbearable pain spiraling through her ankle. It was broken she could tell. After 30 seconds he slowly walked away mumbling about some baseball game. Emma stood wincing at the unbearable pain in her ankle. She limped slowly and painfully up the flight of stairs then closed her door to her bedroom and collapsed on her bed.

Why doesn't he just kill me right now? she thought.

That's it! if I kill myself it will be better for both of us! she thought giddy at the thought of finally escaping her "home." She then climbed onto the windowsill and looked down at the hard ground.

Peters Pov

I looked over the rooftop from across Emma's house when I saw her sitting on the windowsill instantly I knew what she was doing. She was going to kill herself. I swooped down ready to catch her. She stepped of floating down to the ground but I caught her before she fell to the ground.

"I should've come sooner I am sorry Emma" I whispered into her ear before she fell into unconsciousness.

Emma's Pov

It was finally going to be over she could leave this wretched place.

"Goodbye stupid world" I then fell off the windowsill and was waiting for my impact to hit the ground. But I never did instead a soft pair of arms caught me.

"I should've come sooner I am sorry Emma" a males voice spoke whispering into my ear before I fell into unconsciousness.

Peter's Pov

I flew as fast as I could to Neverland I knew Felix could save her help mend to her injuries. I carried her bridalstyle all the way to our hide out. As soon as we landed a herd of boys swarmed us

"Felix!" I shouted over the loud commotion of boys questions "Felix?!" I yelled again. Finally he came out of his small hut and looked towards me. As soon as he saw Emma he ran to me.

"What happened?" he asked quickly surveying Emma's body.

"I will explain later" I said "right now we need to get her in the emergency hut to look at her injuries" I said Felix then took Emma's limp body from my tired sore arms and ran all the way to the emergency hut. Felix lay her on the bamboo table.

Felix's Pov

I heard Peter calling me so I left my hut and then I saw her. She looked familiar I did not know why but I felt like I knew her.

I ran to him "What happened?" I asked quickly surveying her injuries she had many.

"I will explain later" he replied "right now we need to get her in the emergency hut to look at her injuries" He said I then took the girls unconscious body and ran all the way to the emergency hut. I then lay her on the bamboo table careful not to bash her up even more.

"What happened?" I asked Peter again while continuing to bandage her ankle.

"she's a foster child her parents gave her up and put into the foster house with an abusive man she was going to kill herself so I saved her. " I winced as I peeled her shirt of. Black and blue covered her entire torso red whipping marks lined her back. I looked up at Peter he was kneeling on the ground shaking.

"Peter you ok?" I asked him.

"I should've come sooner I should've I could have gotten her out sooner avoided most of this." he said.

"Peter its not your fault" I said while I applied a ripped piece of cloth that was dipped in cold water but I knew that it would not help.

"Peter I know her" I said looking at him.

"What how?" he asked looking at me.

"Peter I am serious I know her.

OOOO CLIFF HANGER WOOHOO!


	2. Chapter 2 Meet Peter

Chapter 2: Where Am I?

Peter's Pov

It had been three days since Emma had arrived here in Neverland I still don't know how Felix knows her. Emma hasn't woken up and I am really starting to get nervous. Felix has stayed in that hut for every second of everyday I feel bad for the guy he lost his sister when he was only 7 and that's why he came to Neverland.

"Peter!" I heard Felix shout. I jumped from the tree branch I was sitting on and zoomed into the emergency hut. There sat a frightened 13 year old looking girl my age.

Felix's Pov

It has been three days since this girl Emma arrived and I still recognize her. There was something about het though her eyes and her hair was almost mine. I only remember a little bit of my sister but I could never forget her icy cold blue eyes. She might be my sister. All I remember was that my parents abandoned her. I wiped her face with a damp piece of cloth careful not to push to hard for fear of hurting her.

"uhhh" she groaned. My head snapped up quickly

"Emma, Emma can you hear me?" I asked leaning over. Slowly her eyes lifted open.

"Where am I?" She asked a scared look plastered her face.

"I am Felix and your in Neverland." I replied a gentle smile sprouted on my face.

Emma's Pov

I groaned my body ached and I was lying on some weird bed thing.

"Emma, Emma can you hear me?" A soft males voice rung through my head. I opened my eyes a boy about 15 looked over me. Shaggy blonde hair fell all over his head. Icy blue eyes looked into mine. He had a pale complexion that seemed almost like mine.

"Where am I?" I asked a feeling of sacredness filled me.

"My names Felix and your in Neverland." He smiled he had a beautiful smile. "I should probably go and get Peter" He said.

He walked out of the hut to go get someone called Peter hmm wonder who that is.


	3. Chapter 3 Hello There

Chapter 3 Hello There

Emma's Pov

Felix walked in with a 13 year old looking boy who also had shaggy blonde hair and beautiful green eyes. He wore a leather vest and brown shirt then he had black pair of pants on. Felix was wearing almost the exact same thing except he did not have a vest.

"Emma" Peter said softly he smiled lightly.

"So your Peter?" I asked him.

"Yes I am." He replied blushing.

"I'll leave you two to talk to each other" Felix said and then he walked out.

Peter's Pov

She was a beautiful creature even with the cuts and bruises she was still beautiful. Felix left us to talk.

"Why would you kill yourself why not runaway?" I asked her.

"I don't know." She replied but I could tell she was lying.

"But you do" I pressured.

"What are you talking about?" She asked playing dumb.

"Admit it you were abused until I caught you when you fell." I said.

"How do you know?" She asked looking ashamed of herself.

"I used to watch you for a couple months I am so sorry I didn't step in sooner I should've" I said sitting on the edge of the table. I felt a fragile pair of arms wrap around my shoulder. Emma sure knew how to keep me in control. "The only reason why I didn't step in was I would've killed him and then you would think I was a monster." I said a couple tears dripping from my eyes. She held me and I cried she should be the one crying and I should be holding her but she was there for me I have already developed feelings for her and I, I love her.

TIME SKIP 3 YEARS WHOAAA!

Peter's Pov

It's been two years since Emma arrived here and me Felix and her have grown so close together. We all love each other and look out for one another. Me and Emma have grown particulary close. We were all sitting by a lake we had found getting ready for bed.

No One's Pv

"Hey Emma" Peter said.

"Oh hey Pete" she said he punched her playfully,

"You know I don't like that name.

"Which is why I call you that" Emma said. Peter punched her again but she fell tripping Peter's feet. Peter landed on top of he their noses touching. Peter sealed the gap with a kiss.

"I love you Emma." Emma pushed him off and she ran away.

"Emma!" Peter yelled he started chasing after me

Emma's Pov

Oh my gosh I just kissed Peter what have I done I probably ruined everything. I heard him chasing after me but I just kept running.

"Emma please!" he begged but I just kept running.

Peter's Pov

What did I do no what have I done! I ruined everything she will never be with me again she won't ever forgive me! I then sat down and cried I ruined her life how could I think that she would ever love me.

Emma's Pov

I ran a little farther until my legs grew tired and then I sat on a log and cried. Loud noises filled my ears what's happening? I thought

"Peter! peter! help!" I yelled screaming I felt some sort of rope wrapped around me and I was being lifted high above of the ground and sucked onto a ship.

Snow's Pov

Today was my day I was finally getting my daughter back but unfortunetly not my son he has=d died at age seven when we had to give up Emma but today I was finally getting her back.

"She's coming!" my husband David yelled. I grinned from ear to ear. She rose onto the dock struggling to release herself.

"Let me go" she shrieked David untied her and she looked around.

"Emma" I whispered.

"how, how do you know my name?" she asked a scared look across her face.

"Emma were your parents" David blurted out.

"Emma we are your parents no joke we had to give you up I swear we would never give you up for no bad reason." I said stepping in.

No Ones Pov

They had finally made up with Emma and returned to Storybrooke where she met everyone.

BACK IN NEVERLAND

Peter's Pov


End file.
